


Filthy Talking

by 0fflined



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones catches Kirk and Spock making out and leaves. Kirk calls him on the communicator to convince him to join them in Spock’s bed - with a few well chosen dirty words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Talking

McCoy walked along the corridor, passing some security personnel and a few engineers. He was on his way to the captain’s quarters, but since he hadn’t found him there, he knew where to look for him next. He was closing to Spock’s quarters, holding the report in his hands. He came by the door and stepped in without knocking or asking if anyone was home.

McCoy had his eyes on the report as he started: “Captain, I think you should see this-“ and as he lifted his eyes up he stopped talking. He looked at the captain and his commander, who had their arms wrapped around each other and who he had just caught making out.

“Ah- Bones”, Kirk started and cleared his throat before bringing a wide smile on his face. He still had his arms around Spock. The Vulcan looked at Bones from the corner of his eyes, probably a bit disappointed they were interrupted. When Kirk was about to start speaking again, Bones interrupted: “Oh, you should’ve told me you were occupied. I mean both of you.”

“Oh, come on, Bones-“ Kirk said with a small sigh as he took his arms from around Spock and approached Bones.

“You can still join us, we haven’t reached far yet”, said the captain as he took his hands on Bones’ shoulders, but the doctor swept the hands off.

“It’s okay. You are justified to have private time with each other. That was what we discussed in the beginning”, Bones said as he lifted his hands up and spread them on sides a bit.

“Is the doctor having a bad day?” asked Spock as he walked behind Kirk and wrapped his right arm around his chest, placing a soft kiss on the captain’s ear. Bones frowned.  
“THAT is not going to make me just surrender in your arms, Spock. I am not easy to toy with”, the doctor murmured with not so amused expression on his face. Kirk might’ve given a small chuckle at his statement.

“Besides, I have work to do, I can’t stay here and shag with you”, McCoy continued and turned to go, Kirk trying to reach his hand to touch him.

“Bones… I am the captain, I can command you to stay! …Spock wants you to stay as well”, said Kirk with an innocent smile. Spock raised a brow. He really did, he loved Bones as much as he loved Kirk, but he wasn’t a man of romantic words.

“I have work!” was all Bones said before he walked out of the door.

-

McCoy wrote down some notes about their current patient’s state. He had broken his leg in the engineering while they were fighting against a Klingon ship not too long time ago. The matter was dealt with by now. The medical bay was otherwise quiet, only nurse Chapel was there. She was keeping an eye on the patient while Bones was by the computer.

The intercom’s beep echoed in the quiet room, and the captain called: “Doctor McCoy, this is the captain, answer me.” Bones frowned and sighed as he lowered down the report, he recognized the vibration in the captain’s tone. The doctor rubbed his eyes a bit, the captain asking again for him to answer. Bones finally pressed the button and asked: “What?”

“Bones, did you know that… Spock has never really touched himself before?” asked Kirk with an innocent voice tone. Bones flushed red from his face.

“DAMMIT, Jim! I’m at the medical bay-!” Bones growled silently as he leaned closer to the computer.

“You should see him, Bones… those shy little voices-“ Kirk continued. His voice vibrated and it had this excited tone in it. Or to be more exact, aroused tone.

“Jim, I won’t listen to this kind of- filthy talking in the medical bay!” said Bones and closed the intercom. He was blushing heavily and he felt uneasy.

The image of masturbating Spock interrupted him when he tried to calm down. Not only were Vulcans’ hands sensitive, but when you touched your erected cock with those hands, must the pleasure be over three times better… Bones closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on calming down when Kirk tried to contact him with his communicator.

Bones grunted. He took his communicator and went to the medical bay’s bathroom.

“Jim, for the love of god-“ he started, but in return he got Spock’s aroused and deep moans. Bones felt his insides turn around and he chewed on his bottom lip.

“That’s how it sounds, Bones”, Kirk said soon as he took the communicator away. Bones didn’t answer. He realized his legs were rubbing against each other and his blood seemed to pack down to his lower body.

“You won’t be able to hear more, or see his face if you won’t come here”, Kirk said sounding very mischievous. Bones frowned but he didn’t answer. If the captain wanted him to stop working and go have sex so much he needed to try harder.

After being silent for a moment, Kirk continued then: “Bones, you do now how sensitive Spock’s hands are? What if… what if he fucked you with his fingers? Do you know how much it would arouse him even more? And you, and me?” Bones gave a sharp shaky gasp, trying to be as silent as possible, just to tease the captain a bit more. But even the image of it aroused Bones.

“He would push his long, slender fingers inside of you… and spread them apart. Can you imagine how good it would feel?” Kirk asked with a deep voice. Bones closed his eyes and felt how his erection was pushing against his trousers. Well, there was no turning back now…

“Dammit, Jim”, he whispered before he closed the communicator.

-

Bones stepped in Spock’s quarters and locked the door. He walked further inside the room and gazed at the two men who were sitting on Spock’s bed. Spock was already naked, while Kirk was still wearing his underwear. Bones looked at Spock’s face while the Vulcan was pleasing himself. His soft, little, shy voices were so innocent and new. Kirk turned to look at Bones and reached his hand out for him. The doctor wore a frown on his face (mostly because he was pouting for the captain about his naughty little trap) but he took a hold of Jim’s hand. Jim pulled him closer by the bed before he whispered: “Take off your clothes, doctor.”

While Bones worked on getting his clothes off, the Vulcan turned to look at him and admire his body. It wasn’t as strong or muscular as his or Kirk’s bodies were, but there was other kind of beauty in the doctor’s. When Bones reached to pull off his shirt, Spock moved his hand to feel Bones’ skin under his fingertips. It sent shivers around Bones’ body. After feeling his body Spock moved to take Bones’ hand in his own and moved it before his lips, where he laid soft kisses on it. Jim pressed closer to Bones to help him out of his trousers and underwear.

When Bones and Kirk were both naked, Jim made some space for Bones to sit between them. Bones would’ve wanted to complain about a few things, but he decided not to. They didn’t need words now. Bones sat down face to face with Kirk and his back towards Spock. Jim didn’t waste time; he pressed his lips on Bones’ and kissed him deeply yet lovingly and with care. Spock moved so close that his chest was against Bones’ back, his hands wandering on both Jim and Leonard’s bodies. His hands stroked their legs and arms, Spock’s lips placing a trail of kisses around Bones’ neck and next to his ear. Bones had his other hand around Kirk’s neck and he had a tight grip of Kirk’s hair, while his other hand found its place on Spock’s leg. Kirk’s hands were on Bones’ hips at the moment.

Spock loved to watch the two kiss. He didn’t mind if he wasn’t involved in it, or in the actual act at all. All he needed in the end was to be with the two, and he loved to watch the pair have sex. Soon the Vulcan took his hand to brush through Leonard’s hair, starting from his neck, nice and slow. He took a rough grip of his hair and pulled his head back. Kirk gave a small unpleased voice, but he didn’t fight back. The captain lay down on the bed on his back, watching the doctor and the commander share a moment. It was very seldom to see them like this, and the captain enjoyed watching them.

If the situation wasn’t what it was, Bones would’ve considered this as a violent act. Bones gave a sharp gasp as he felt Spock suck on his neck lightly. The Vulcan lifted a hand over Bones’ mouth, pushing two of his fingers slowly between his lips. Bones’ hips humped the air a bit as he remembered what Kirk had told him in the communicator, that Spock would fuck him with his fingers. Kirk was smirking as he looked at Bones’ face, which was desperately in need of Spock inside of him. Bones closed his eyes tightly as he felt the fingers push in his mouth, spreading on both sides and exploring Bones’ mouth. The doctor started sucking on the fingers, trying them and feeling them with his tongue. Kirk gave our shivering sighs and soft moans, his hips softly fucking the air.

When Spock was sure his fingers were well lubricated, he pulled his fingers from Bones’ mouth and pushed Bones’ head down while holding his hair. Spock had to be careful with how he used his strength so he would’ve hurt his lovers. Bones’ face was soon above Kirk’s hips. He could feel the tip of Kirk’s cock ghosting on his lips when the captain humped the air. Spock took his hands on Bones’ hips and lifted up his bottom, the doctor now on the bed on his knees and elbows. Kirk reached to stroke Bones’ hair.

“I need- to be checked, doctor…” he whispered and smirked. Bones tried, but he couldn’t help a small smirk appear on his face as well.

The doctor lowered down to kiss and lick Kirk’s thighs and belly as Spock leaned lower, his other hand going lower to pet Bones’ balls and perineum, this act drawing deep moans from the doctor. The Vulcan pulled his face closer to Bones’ ass and kissed his butt cheeks while he started bumping the doctor’s tool. Bones moved to lick along Kirk’s cock, the whole way up and down again. The voices he was able to get from the captain were almost unbelievable. He sounded so shy and vulnerable.

Spock barely left any sounds. He did sigh and moan silently, but not as much as the two humans. When Spock moved to lick above Bones’ entrance, the doctor moaned deep. His moans were mostly muffled, because he was currently taking the Captain’s cock in his mouth. After a few licks more, Spock started inserting the two lubricated fingers inside of Bones without any further notice. Now was Spock’s turn to moan deep and a bit louder.

Once the fingers were fully inside, Spock spread them on sides and started pulling back slowly but surely, this action drawing deep and long moan from Bones. Kirk enjoyed hearing those voices and watching Spock fuck Leonard. That was one of the things he looked forward to the most when they were having sex. Once Spock’s fingers were close to coming out and the distance between his fingers was closing, Spock pushed the fingers back in and repeated the action. Bones moaned deep and long, his eyes forcing shut. Kirk looked at his lovers for a moment before his body started giving signs that he would come soon. Bones knew those signs, but he didn’t pull away. He’d let Jim come in his mouth, even if the taste wasn’t one of the best.

However, Spock was the first one to come, with a small sharp moan. His fingers twitched inside of Bones, which worked as a starter for a chain reaction. Bones came after Spock, and when Kirk watched his lovers come and squirm in pleasure and lust and their orgasms, it didn’t take more than a few seconds before Kirk climaxed. He came inside of Bones’ mouth, for which Bones frowned and gave a low murmur.

Bones lay next to Kirk on the bed and Spock took a place behind Bones. They snuggled close and tightly so no one would drop from the bed. Spock was able to wrap his arm all the way on Kirk’s back. Bones was still smacking the semen in his mouth, and Kirk happily assisted with it. He moved to kiss Bones deeply, shoveling some of his semen from Bones’ cheeks and tongue. The mixture of his semen, precum and Bones’ saliva wasn’t very pleasing, but it didn’t matter to Kirk now.

They lay silently on the bed, evening their breath and holding each other close. Bones snuggled his head in between Kirk’s neck and shoulder, smelling his skin. Even if his lovers were sometimes total dickheads, he still loved them both. Soon he whispered tiredly: “I hate you both” and fell asleep almost immediately. Spock gave a small sigh and snuggled his nose in Bones’ hair while Kirk chuckled lightly.


End file.
